kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Stampa:Taxobox colour
| vdekja = | vite aktiv = — prezent | prejardhja = Pragë, ish-Çekosllovaki | instrument = Tastierë Bateri | zhanri = Jazz fusion Pop Pop rock | bashkëpunim = Mahavishnu Orchestra, Jeff Beck, Al Di Meola, Carlos Santana, Stanley Clarke, Billy Cobham, Mick Jagger, Steve Lukather, John Abercrombie, The Freelance Hellraiser, Tommy Bolin, Elvin Jones, Elvin Jones, Glen Moore, Tony Williams, Mick Jagger, James Young, Clarence Clemons | label = | webfaqja = www.janhammer.com }} Jan Hammer (i lindur më 17 prill 1948 në Pragë, ish-Çekosllovaki, sot pjesë e Republikës Çeke) është kompozitor, pianist dhe sintisajzerist. Me kompozimet e tij që i ka bërë për serialin e famshëm të viteve të '80-ta Miami Vice ai ka fituar disa Grammy Awards. Ai është gjithashtu i njohur për luajtjen e tastierës në bendin Mahavishnu Orchestra. Hammer ka bashkëpunuar me shumë emra të famshëm të kohës, si Jeff Beck, Al Di Meola, Mick Jagger, Carlos Santana, Stanley Clarke, Steve Lukather, Elvin Jones, etj. Ai ka kompozuar muzikë për 14 programe televizive, 90 epizode të Miami Vice, dhe 20 epizode për serialin e famshëm britanik Chancer. Diskografia Solo albumet * Maliny Maliny (aka Make Love) (1968) * Like Children (me Jerry Goodman) (1974) * The First Seven Days (1975) * Oh Yeah? (1976) * Jeff Beck with the Jan Hammer Group Live (1977) * Melodies (1977) * Black Sheep (1978) * Hammer (1979) * Untold Passion (me Neal Schon) (1981) * Here to Stay (me Neal Schon) (1983) * Miami Vice (1985) * The Early Years (1986) * Escape from Television (1987) * Snapshots (1989) * Police Quest 3 Soundtrack (1991) * BEYOND The Mind's Eye (1992) * Drive (1994) * Snaphots 1.2 (2000) * Miami Vice: The Complete Collection (2002) * The First Seven Days (Remastered) (2003) * The Best of Miami Vice (2004) * Black Sheep/Hammer (2005) Me Mahavishnu Orchestra * The Inner Mounting Flame (1971) * Birds of Fire (1972) * Between Nothingness and Eternity (1973) * The Best of The Mahavishnu Orchestra (1980) * The Lost Trident Sessions (1999) Me Al Di Meola * Elegant Gypsy (1977) * Hotel Splendido (1980) * Electric Rendezvous (1982) * Tour De Force - Live (1982) * Scenario (1984) * The Electric Anthology (1995) * This Is Jazz Volume 31 (1997) * Anthology (2000) Me Jeff Beck * Wired (1976) * Jeff Beck with the Jan Hammer Group Live (1977) * There and Back (1980) * Flash (1985) * Beckology (1991) * The Best of Beck (1995) * Who Else! (1999) Të tjera * Carlos Santana - Love Devotion Surrender (1973) * Stanley Clarke - Stanley Clarke (1973) * Billy Cobham - Spectrum (1973) * John Abercrombie - Timeless, Night (1984) * The Freelance Hellraiser - Waiting For Clearance (2006) * Tommy Bolin (Atlantic) - Teaser (1975), From The Archives Vol. 1 (1996) * Elvin Jones (Blue Note) - Merry-Go-Round (1971), Mr. Jones (1972), The Prime Element (1973), On the Mountain (1975) * Glen Moore - Introducing Glen Moore (1978) * Tony Williams - The Joy of Flying (1979) * Mick Jagger - She's the Boss (1985) * James Young - City Slicker (1985) * Clarence Clemons - An Evening With Mr. C (1989) * Steve Lukather - Lukather (1989) Lidhje të jashtme * Faqja zyrtare e Jan Hammer Category:Lindje 1948 Category:Sintisajzeristë Category:Pianistë Category:Jazz muzikantë Category:Pop muzikantë Category:Rock muzikantë Category:Muzikantë çekë Category:Kompozitorë çekë Category:Grammy Award fitues Category:Kompozitorë të filmave Category:Session muzikantë ar:يان هامر cs:Jan Hammer de:Jan Hammer en:Jan Hammer es:Jan Hammer fr:Jan Hammer it:Jan Hammer nl:Jan Hammer ja:ヤン・ハマー no:Jan Hammer pl:Jan Hammer pt:Jan Hammer fi:Jan Hammer sv:Jan Hammer